


Broken Child

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: The third part of my Broken series is here. This story draw's in the DC Multiverse and I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully not all the chapters are going to be this long as Chapter one is.

Barry looked at the person lying on the table asleep. "Is she alright?" He turned and looked at Cisco and Caitlin. "All the signs look good. Whatever happened to her it doesn't seem to affect her. Barry nodded his head slightly as he turned his head back to the sleeping woman with white skin and blondish brown hair. When Barry found her falling through the sky wearing an all-black outfit that looked like a biker outfit. She was also had been wearing a black mask. Barry turned to walk over to Iris when the girl suddenly sat up gasping for breath. Barry turned quickly as he noticed quickly her eye color is the same color as Felicity Smoak's. "Hey, you're alright." The girl looked around panic clear as day on her face as she looked at everyone. "Calm down your safe." Barry held his hand out to her. "I'm Barry Allen, who are you?" The girl looked around at everyone.

"Hera." She muttered softly. Cisco looked at her. "Just Hera?" Hera looked at everyone still wide eyed about everything. "For now, yes. Um, can I ask something?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Sure, what?" Hera swallowed before she asked. "Why are you all so young?" She asked looking at them. Barry blinked slightly. "What do you mean?" Hera looked at Barry. "Last time I saw any of you. You were all in your middle aged some former super hero's." Barry looked at her. "I'm still in my prime-ish days." Katelyn patted Hera on her arm. "What year is it to you?" Hera looked at them and spoke simply. "Twenty, thirty-two why?" Everyone looked at each other and then at her. "It's twenty eighteen." Hera's eyes grew wide as she looked around in horror. "I have to get back." She said quickly, trying to get up on the bed but was pushed back down by Barry. "You should rest you was hurt rather badly." Hera glared at him before she muttered. "You don't understand Mr. Allan. I have to get back, I promised my big brother, I would save us all." She tried to get up again and took a few steps before she grew dizzy and started to slump down. Barry caught her and took her back to the bed. "You should rest." Caitlin gave her something to help her sleep as she went to sleep, she muttered softly. "William Clayton."

Once she was out Cisco looked at Barry. "Isn't that Olivers son's name?" Barry nodded his head. "Yeah." He looked at Iris. "I guess the date night is on hold." Isis smiled softly at him and nodded her head. "We need to find out how she is connected to Oliver's son and you should call Oliver and let him know." Barry looked at Caitlin "I think for now while she recovers we keep her out. Otherwise, we might not ever get an answer from her." Caitlin looked at him. "I could run her DNA?" Barry shook his head slightly. "Not unless she will not tell us herself." Caitlin nodded her head and walked off dragging Cisco away with her. "Stop staring at the sleeping girl." Isis helped Katelyn drag Cisco away. Barry pulled out his cell phone and dialed, Oliver's number. "Barry what is it?" Barry sighed softly. "You're not going to like this man, but it seems I have a time traveler on my hands. Who was hurt rather badly when I caught her in mid air dressed in a superhero outfit. And when we knocked her out so she could rest after she told us her name, and what year she is really from. She said William Clayton your son's name." Oliver's eyes wrinkled unhappily as he looked behind him as his wife was helping his son do his homework. "I will be there as soon as I can." Oliver hung up and walked over to his little family. "Buddy, it looks like me and Felicity has to go help the Flash with something." William looked up at his dad. "The person he saved?"

Barry nodded his head slightly. "Yes, it seems like, but we aren't really sure yet. She might be a time traveler." William smiled brightly. "Cool if she is. Can I meet her if she is, dad?" Oliver chuckled softly. "Just as soon as I find out if she really is. Why don't you go finish your homework while I talk to Felicity okay?" William nodded his head. "Sure dad." Felicity walks over to Oliver as they move their talk into the kitchen. "What's going on Oliver?" Oliver looked at her. "This so called time traveler we are going to see. Before she passed out she said William's name his first and last name Felicity." Felicity placed her hand on Oliver's arm. "We will go see who she is and what this is all about." Oliver kissed Felicity on her forehead as she hugged him tightly to her. Oliver called Raisa and asked for her to come and watch William for them. It was hours later when Oliver, Felicity and Rene had driven to central city and stopped at Star Lab's. Oliver looked at Rene once they got to Star Lab's. "You know you didn't have to come Rene, right?" Rene nodded his head slightly. "I know, but I feel like I owe you still. And John is spending time with his wife and son right now and he has earned that."

Oliver, Rene, and Felicity walked into the Star Lab's shortly thereafter. "Is she awake?" Barry shook his head slightly. "We waited until you got here." Oliver nodded as he followed Barry into the Star Lab's. "Have you ran her DNA yet?" Caitlin looked up from beside Hera's body. "No, Barry and I both agreed to wait and see what she says or doesn't say. Though Killer Frost, Iris, and Cisco think we should have. I just ran a basic scan on her and she is a meta but not a speedster like Barry." Oliver nodded his head as Caitlin gave her a shot to wake up Hera. "Take it easy you will mess with your stitches." Hera sat up slowly before she rubbed her face slightly. "I'm still in the past?" Hera asked looking at Caitlin. "Sadly, yes." Hera sighed softly before she turned her head and saw Rene. "You're even looking old in the past Rene." She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing, as Felicity snickered over it and Olivers lip's twitched over it. Rene glared at her. "Thanks." He muttered under his breath. Hera smiled at Felicity. "You still look the same now as you do with my time period." Felicity smiled softly. "It's nice to know I will age well."

Hera's gaze froze when she noticed Oliver Queen standing there. She didn't speak and she didn't really move. Barry looked from Oliver to Hera then back and forth between the pair until he settled on Hera. He glanced down and saw her hands were tight fists with her nails kind of digging into her hands. "Hera?" Barry asked before he noticed her eyes had shifted color from the same shade of blue of Felicity Smoake's to a very bright violet color. Cisco muttered softly. "Cool eye trick." Barry snapped his fingers near, Hera's face and she blinked a couple times. She looked around and took a calming breath before she laid her hands out flat in front of her. Caitlin looked down at the bed and noticed some like blackness where her hands had been as fists. "Why did you say my son's name? And who are you really?" Hera looked at everyone as her eye color was back to its blue. "We were together when the stupid ship blew up trying to get you back. But that's only the end story to tell you my whole story I have to start at the beginning if you let me." Hera snapped her fingers and looked at Barry. "You should have a Gidden active right?"

Hera stood up slowly as she walked towards the time vault. No one showed her the way she knew right where it was. She walked up to the panel and before she placed her hand on it. "I prove my story without who I am besides a hero. And you will all listen to what I have to say. You don't have to trust me after hearing what happened since I can't tell you my full name. I just need your help to get home so I can find everyone's older self, please." She looked at them as they looked at each other before they mutely nodded their heads. Hera smiled at them. "Thank you." She turned and placed her hand on Gidden's plant form. Than Gidden's head appeared and spoke clear as day to them. "Good evening Hera..." Hera placed a hand up. "Just first name right now please. Tell them about mission quiver from the year, twenty, thirty-two." Gidden spoke clearly. "William Clayton, Aphrodite, Jack Frost, and Moonlight entered the ship looking for Oliver Queen. The group split up with Aphrodite and Jack Frost headed to the cell's. While William Clayton and Moonlight headed to the bridge of the ship. Not much is known about why the ship blew up." Hera sighed softly. "Tell them what happened to our parents."

Gidden nodded her head before she spoke again. "No one knows the reason why, but all the super hero's from old had vanished leaving the children behind. The children lead by Hera tried to solve the problem of what happened when they though they located Oliver Queen." Gidden looked down at Hera when she spoke again. "When the ship exploded, everyone but Moonlight was still on the ship. It appeared that when the very tip or so of the ship came off. Moonlight was sucked out and vanished as she fell from the sky. The son of Superman and the children of Supergirl looked for her, but they couldn't locate her." Hera turned her off then before she turned and looked at them. "Before you ask I am from earth one. Not from some other earth if anyone thought that." Everyone stood and just stared at her. "Cool multiverse." Everyone turned and looked at Ralph then. "What was that not the right term?" Hera laughed softly. "It is." She said before she cracked up laughing. Everyone turned and looked at her. "He's not that funny." Hera swallowed her laughter before she spoke. "Sorry, it's just nice to know his bad jokes are from way back here." Caitlin smirked softly. "So is it against the rules to guess who people are by the code names?"


	2. Not the full story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera tells some, but not a full answer on who she was trying to save.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "I have no idea. The only person I know who has rules about time would be Barry." Hera said as she heard him sigh. "Well, it is true none the less." Everyone but Barry snickered softly before Caitlyn spoke up. "Is Aphrodite a child of Oliver's?" Hera shook her head slightly. "No, she isn't." She said simply as Caitlyn decided to try again. "Okay, so that would make Jack Frost the son of Killer Frost?" Hera smiled softly. "I never said Jack Frost was a male. But yes, he is a guy and is your son." Iris looked at Barry, who shrugged before she looked at Hera. "Is Aphrodite related to anyone here in this room?" Hera shook her head. "No." She said simply before she put a hand on Caitlyn's shoulders. "I would like to sit down now though." Caitlyn smiled softly. "Of course." She said, putting her arm around the girl's waist and helped her out of the time vault and back towards her bed. Once Hera was settled back in she looked at everyone. "Can I start?" She asked before Felicity leaned into Oliver before she spoke. "It must be pretty bad." Hera looked down at her hands before she looked back up again. "It is."

"We didn't really notice people were vanishing until Batman showed up in Star City. He came to talk to a small group of hero's. My father was among them as was Barry Allen as well. When a breach opened up and Jon, Superman, Supergirl, and Mon-El came threw with the children of Superman and Supergirl." She ran her hands over a leg before she spoke again. "They came to tell us that people were vanishing from there earth as well. No one knew why and they just took Lois, Alex, Winn, and Lena. Superman feared that he, Jon, Supergirl, and Mon-El were next to be taken. My father said the children up the super hero's from earth thirty-two could stay on earth one. Until everyone was located from all the earth's and put back to their normal one." She sighed softly. "They asked who among them could solve this problem. No one answered until Barry spoke up and mentioned me to my father and the group. My father was beyond pissed saying I wasn't a superhero I am nothing more than a child who should grow up and focus on her job. But my father was overruled by the group and I was summoned by Batman and was told everything that had happened."

Hera sat there and looked down at her hands again and stared at them. "Batman asked me to solve this and money would be no problem in this matter. I asked him if something happened to him and those in the group who would lead everyone should we locate our parents. I just wanted to have a clear understanding of who I would have to answer to if it ever got down to that. I was told and accepted that roll and headed out to try to solve the problem. Before my father decided to put his two cents into what I could and couldn't do in this matter. And I fought my father as in I went to blows with him in front of everyone and I cursed his name." She made a fist and shook her head slightly before she let the fist, go and finished her story. "After I punched my father in his face a couple times I stood up and looked around the others had vanished just the children of Superman and Supergirl were all that was left. I had turned back to look at my father who muttered something about this being all my fault just like before. He vanished just as he tried to stand up to most likely face me again. After that we came here to Star Lab's and I tried to work the step's of the problem. We tried searching for the hero's but would always come back empty. Until one day that damn ship popped up on the screen with a signature of my father inside. And somehow I ended up in the past." She looked at everyone as they looked at each other.

"How long was the time frame for all of this?" Rene asked you didn't mention the time. "It was weeks of people vanishing. About a month and a half in before Batman called the first meeting. It was about six meeting's in before everyone vanished and that was over a course of a year. But it was about two years in total before that stupid ship showed up and I somehow end up in the past." She sighed softly. "If it was Nora's doing I am going to have words with her on this. I am more needed in our time line than I was in the past. Trying to do all the same thing with stuff that is ancient and I mean the tech not the people Rene." She said with a smirk as Rene rolled his eyes slightly. Ralph looked around Oliver as he stared at her. "Your a metahuman like some of us?" Hera looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, I am." She said simply as she turned her hand over and stared at the palm of her hand. "I take it, then Moonlight is you?" Ralph asked since it seemed no one else was going to. Hera looked up then and smiled. "Yes, my mother gave me my codename. She, unlike my father was happy I wanted to follow in the family business." Caitlyn patted her lightly on her head. "You should rest." She looked at the others sharply before she stood up and ushered them out of the room. "Shoo."

Ralph laughed softly. "What are we flies or something?" Caitlyn shook her head as she looked a little annoyed over that comment. "No, she should rest. For right now until we find a way for her to return to her point in time. We should just let her rest and if we can help her in some small way we will try." Barry nodded his head slightly. "I will send a message to Sara maybe she can drop her off. Or she might know someone who can take her back." Cisco looked at Caitlyn. "Someone should keep an eye on her. Though I do wonder something, does she know what everyone who has powers what they are?" Barry looked at his friend. "You want to see if you can Vibe into her future?" Cisco nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, maybe there is something I can do from that end. But should we loop in Kara about any of this or not?" Barry looked at Oliver to see if he would agree with him on this matter. "I think for now no." Oliver looked at Felicity and then at Rene. "We should go I will drop you off." Oliver walked to the elevator with Felicitiy, Rene, Iris, and Barry. Ralph looked at Caitlyn and Cisco. "Did you guys want me to take the first shift?" Cisco patted him on his arm. "I will man." Ralph looked at Caitlyn. "Do you want me to walk you out?" Caitlyn smiled softly. "Sure." She said as they took the elevator back down.

Cisco turned and walked back into the lab and saw Hera sitting in the middle of the floor with her eyes closed. "Do you really think you should be out of bed?" Hera opened her eyes and looked up at him sharply. "Maybe, but one has to be tough when you're the daughter of my father." She stood up and looked at him. "What is it?" He asked with a look that clearly reads what the hell are you staring at me like that for. Hera smiled softly. "Nothing." She walked over to a case and looked back at him. "My things?" Cisco nodded his head slightly as he watched her. Hera smiled softly as she opened the case and pulled her pants out and reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out a ring. "Good." She pulled it out and put the pants back in the box when she found her fingerless black gloves and grabbed them. She closed the box and placed the ring down and put her fingerless gloves on before she picked up the ring again. She walked over to Cisco and took his hand and held it out. She looked at him in his eyes as he watched her confused. "You want to try and vibe my future. This ring was given to me by my boyfriend. He asked me to marry him before I tried to save Oliver Queen." Cisco smiled softly. "I hope you answered him?" Hera sighed softly. "No, but if you need to connect to someone he would be it." Cisco looked at her. "Why do you say that." Hera smiled softly. "He's a demon."


	3. Blocked off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's with the year 2032?

Cisco didn't take the ring he just stared at her. "There are no such things as demon's." Hera was about to say something when she heard a voice she knew well. "I wouldn't say that mate." Cisco turned as did Hera to look at John Constantine walking towards them with Sara Lance and Mick Rory in toe. "Hey Cisco, who got stuck here?" Hera pocketed the ring in her hand as Cisco pointed at her and she raised her hand. "Me." She said simply. "I'm Hera by the way. And I'm from the year, twenty, thirty-two not twenty eighteen." She said simply as Sara looked at her and then looked at Mick. "Why don't you take the box they put her stuff back to the ship." Mick muttered something and Hera snickered softly. "One keg of beer for the help Mick?" Mick almost smiled over that. "Deal kid." He took the case up and quickly turned around and looked at her. "I like you already." Hera smiled as she watched him walk away with her things. Cisco looked at John. "So demon's are real?" John nodded his head slightly. "Very real, but something tells me she already knows that?" Hera smirked at him. "I have my ways, John." Sara looked at her. "How do you know us?"

Hera smiled softly. "We met or well, I should say we will meet." Cisco looked at Sara. "If something comes up let the group know." He said as she walked out as John looked at Hera. "Demon?" Hera rolled her eyes at him. "Metahuman you twit. Lead the way, if you don't mind." Sara shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the elevator with John and Hera and then later to the ship. "Gidden set the ship for the year, twenty, thirty to please." Gideon was quick to come on. "Sorry captain, but that year is locked." Hera looked up sharply as she followed Sara to the bridge. Sara looked at Hera, who shrugged her shoulders as Sara looked up. "Gideon call, Ava." It wasn't long until Sara's girlfriend came on the screen. "Sara I wasn't expecting to hear from until. Oh, who's your new friend on the ship?" Hera waved slightly from where she stood near John. "Hi." She said simply before Sara spoke up. "Ava do you know who locked the year, twenty, thirty two were trying to get her home?" Ava typed away at the screen. "It seems a special request was made by someone using the name Merlin and someone named Xanadu. Do these names mean anything to you?" Just as John nodded his head as Hera groaned. "Yes regrettably." Ava looked at John. "Magic?" John looked at Hera, who was now rubbing her temples. "Most likely."

Ava said she was sorry and closed the call as Sara turned sharply at her. "I met Merlin a version of him. It was really a female and couldn't do anything like this?" Hera popped her neck slightly before she looked at Sara. "This Merlin is the real one that was a lover to Madame Xanadu aka Nimue the sister of Morgana." She rubbed her temples again as she closed her eyes sharply as she tried to control her anger towards two people she couldn't harm since one was still caged up as far as she knew. And the other one she knew had to be around in the future to cause her trouble. "If we go speak to Xanadu she will not know why I have been locked out." She said simply as she opened her eyes and looked at everyone as Ray muttered softly. "Cool eyes. But I wonder if Nora Darhk could help?" Everyone looked at him annoyed. "What?" Hera stood there snickering softly. "We could ask her. But she wouldn't have enough magic to help break a seal lock if that was magically locked." She walked over to the control panel. "Do you mind Giddeon?" She asked. "I love it when you guys ask, you may." Hera started to type away at the screen quickly as stuff showed up on the screen. John muttered something. "I wonder if my friend could help if he and his other half are in a good mood." Sara looked at him funny. "Long story, let's just say he is very old."

Hera didn't look up as she kept on typing. "You mean Jason Blood don't you?" She asked as John turned towards her. "Yes, how do you know him?" She still didn't look up as she answered him. "I met him a few times through a friend of mine. She's connected to Lucifer Morningstar." She said looking up at John who was staring at her. "I am not going to ask him anything." Hera looked back down and chuckled softly. "Yeah, who wants to bring the devil into all of this John. Did you sleep with him as well as the other male and females to have come across?" John just looked at her sharply before Hera put her fist down on the panel. "Drat, I can't do a hack around the fix since I can't use magic. If that is what I came across in the coding since the code has the feel of spell magic without it." John walked over beside her and read it before she looked at Gideon. "Do you think you can take us to London, England he should be there now." Gideon spoke up then. "Captain?" Sara sighed softly. "Do it and try not to hit any planes as you do." She looked at Hera. "Come with me." She said as she walked Hera off the bridge and towards the medical bay. "Sit." She pointed to the bed.

Hera walked over and sat down and sighed softly. "I'm fine, really Sara." Sara sat down beside her. "You seemed a little bothered by John's friend why? Its not like I am asking you to tell me who your father is or mother." Hera sighed softly as she looked at her. "Years from now my friend Sasha dragged me to a medieval fair since we had to locate something. Since none of our team mates could go Sasha begged a friend of ours to ask his dad if he could come with us. But since he couldn't, he asked Jason to watch over us girls." She smiled softly. "Jason is only the human host to a demon within him placed there by Merlin himself. That first meeting with him helping us something was really odd about Jason or the demon within him." Sara looked at her. "Different how?" Hera sighed softly. "I don't know how I can put my finger on it. But it was like everywhere I had to go one of them was there. I started to see them in my dreams at night some nights." She rubbed her hands together. "I asked Etrigan about it. He only said one word as he pointed his sword at me." Sara looked at her. "Who is that?" Hera smiled softly. "The demon." Sara nodded her head slightly. "What was that one word?" Hera looked into Sara's eyes as her eyes flickered bright purple. "Mate."

Sara blinked slightly. "John and I will go speak to him alone. You can stay here or you can come." Hera smiled softly. "It's okay. I think I will go speak to Madame Xanadu she's an immortal. If I can't get her to let me back, I can get a message back some how." Sara nodded her head slightly. "Take someone with you if you want." Hera nodded her head slightly as she walked to the door ahead of Sara. "I hope he was a good father to you?" Hera didn't turn towards Sara as she spoke clearly. "To me he wasn't." She said as she walked out of the medical bay as she went towards the loading bay of the ship. Sara had sighed sadly before she shook her head and went to change her clothes since they would be landing shortly. It wasn't that hard for her to figure out if she was even close to guessing who Hera's daddy is. And clearly she has daddy issues, none the less since she is with an older man in her time period.


	4. Oh dam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jason going to join up with the group. Or stay behind before he meets what will be his one day.

Once they landed Hera looked at Ray Palmer. "Do you want to go meet a fortune teller or call your girlfriend?" Ray tried not to blush, but had failed over, it "No and I don't know what you're talking about." Hera laughed softly. "Whatever Ray." She looked at Sara and nodded her head slightly before she turned and walked off the ship and away from of them. Sara looked at Ray briefly and as she walked pass him. "Call her." She said as she walked away, leaving Ray looking lost. "Call who?" John walked up beside him. "Nora." He said as he jogged to catch up with Sara. John lead the way towards his friend's place as he knocked on the door. A man about John's age with red hair that had a streak of white in it opened the door and looked annoyed at John. "What do you want Constantine?" John smiled at him. "Is that any way to greet a friend Jason?" Jason sighed softly. "Just you." Sara snickered softly. "I guess that's normal?" John rolled his eyes slightly. "With him yes, it is Sara." Sara looked at Jason. "You don't have to trust him, but we do need some insight he doesn't have." She poked John in the side. "Just hear us out and if you can't help the person we will leave. Also the person isn't John either."

Jason sighed softly as he held the door open for them and ushered them inside. He closed the door behind them and looked at Sara. "Is the person you?" Sara shook her head slightly. "No, she went to speak to someone else." John looked at Jason. "Your current lover unless the two of you have split up again?" Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure right now either. But Madame Xanadu could help her so tell me Sara what is her problem?" Sara looked at him. "It seems Xanadu and Merlin have some how time locked the year, twenty, thirty two and nothing we can do can unlock it." Jason nodded his head slightly as he walked over to a book and pulled it out and flipped a few pages in. "I took the books from Merlin had when he bound me to his brother. But there might be some other reason it was time locked." Jason sighed softly. "Only person who might get Merlin here so we could ask him is in the city of angel's." John groaned softly. "So he really did come here?" Jason nodded his head slightly. "Yes." Sara looked between the pair. "Who?" Both guys turned and looked at her. "Lucifer." Sara blinked slightly. "Oh, him." Jason chuckled softly. "I will make travel..." Sara shook her head slightly. "We have a way that's faster." Jason looked between John and Sara then. "Okay, I will be coming along none the less." He ushered John and Sara out of his house and closed the door behind them. Sara looked at John then. "This is going to get fun." She said getting a funny look from John.

Meanwhile Hera walked out of Madame Xanadu's little shops and shoved her hands into her pockets. She muttered under her breath. "Crackpot." She muttered to herself as she headed back towards the ship. When she got back she saw John and Sara was standing there talking to a man with red hair who all she saw was the back of his head. She sighed softly as she walked towards them. "Ah Hera, there you are was she any help to you?" She said simply as John turned towards her along with the guest as well too. Hera had to remind herself to speak. "Sadly, no. It seems she doesn't want to help at all." She couldn't walk pass him, but she really didn't want to speak to him none the less. John looked at them. "Jason this is Hera the girl we are trying to get back home. And I guess you know who he is?" Hera held out her hand to Jason. "It's a pleasure to meet this Jason." She said with a smile as Jason's nose twitched slightly as he took her hand and shook it. "Pleasure. I guess you do have a last name?" Hera smiled at him. "I do." She took her hand back and looked at Sara. "Let me guess were going to see the devil I take it?" Sara nodded her head slightly. "Everyone keeps calling him that." Hera, John, and Jason smirked softly. "Because he is." Sara shook her head slightly as she ushered them all onto the ship. Hera walked away from Jason as quickly as she could as Jason's eyes followed her movement away from him quickly. 'Odd?' the demon Etrigan snorted. 'You scared her away.' Jason mentally rolled his eyes. 'Did not. And what was that smell about her anyway?'

Etrigan huffed at him. 'She mine.' Etrigan huffed when he was flicked in the forehead. 'Okay, ours.' Jason watched as Hera vanished around a corner. 'We have to return her to her own time period.' Etrigan shook his head slightly. 'No, we keep her.' Jason sighed softly as he followed John towards the bridge of the ship. 'No, we can't. We will see her again in our own soon.' Etrigan growled at him. 'I don't like not knowing her full name.' He mentally patted the demon on his head. 'Something tells me you might get to come out and fight this time around.' Jason smirked softly to himself when the demon finally quieted down in his head as he took a seat and watched everyone quietly. He perked up when Hera walked into the room and took a seat as far away from him that she could. Jason nor was Etrigan happy about that, but he kept both him and the demon's temper in check over the whole thing none the less. 'Now is not the place for you to break free and break stuff.' Etrigan grumbled softly. 'She, is ours forever.' He muttered softly over the whole thing as Jason made himself turn away from Hera and watch everyone else instead. Everyone turned when they heard soft snoring coming from Hera. "I guess it's been a long day for her?" Jason got up and walked over and scooped up Hera into his arms and smiled softly as she leaned into him. Zari looked at him. "She can rest in the spare room we can freshen up for her." She said leading away with Jason following behind her.

It wasn't long until Zari showed Jason to a spare room and he laid Hera down. Zari waited until Jason left before Zari turned out the overhead lights and closed the door behind them. "You cared for her already, why?" Jason shook his head slightly. "I know she hasn't been born yet. But Etrigan that's the demon I share a bond with knows her scent already. He's never acted like this before its strange even to me." Zari nodded her head slightly. "Can you ask Merlin about it since he gave you his books?" Jason shook his head slightly. "Last I heard he went to hell though he did make me immortal." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Who knows." Zari smiled softly. "True." They walked together back to the bridge as they found a place to park. "John he can't really be the devil that's just strange to even think about." John looked at Jason. "Maybe we should take the whole crew to meet him?" Jasons lip's twitch slightly over that. "He would try and hit with everyone." Gideon spoke up then. "Lucifer Morningstar is currently married." John and Jason both turned and looked at Gideon then. "To whom?" They both said at the same time. "A miss Chloe Decker and its reported she is pregnant." A giggle sounded from behind them as they turned and looked at Hera standing there. "With a daughter right?" Gideon piped up then. "Current." Hera just stood there smiling before she muttered softly. "Demonic match maker." She yawned softly. "I'm okay to go." Sara looked at her. "You only slept for minutes?" Hera smiled softly. "I will sleep better and soundly when I'm back home." Sara sighed softly. "Alright lets go." She said as they all turned and left the ship then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know his demon speaks in rhymes. No, I don't want to bang my head into the keyboard trying to work my rhymes out. Though its noted not all version's of the demon in the comic book's speak in rhymes.


	5. Truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the truth always finds a way, even if you don't know it really is the truth.

The group walked quietly but semi quickly towards Lux. When they walked in they saw a tall man with short black hair talking with a blonde woman who is clearly very much pregnant. They could tell she was up happy and he was talking sweetly and calmly towards her. "I told you I'm tired and all you can say is I'm sorry." She said glaring at him. "Well, you threaten to shoot me when I said you look beautiful the way you are now Chloe." Chloe just stood there and glared darkly at him. "Keep it up and I will stuff a pillow with your wings Lucifer." She said to him sternly. She was about to say something else when he bent his head and kissed her on her lips. "I love you detective, but we have gusts now." Chloe turned towards the people on the stairwell looking at them. Leave it to Mick to break the quiet when he said. "That Brit is Satan himself?" Lucifer looked right at Mick and gave him a rather devilish smile. "Yes, I am." He turned and saw John and Jason standing there. "It's good to see you boys again. I would like you both to meet my wife Chloe Morningstar." John and Jason both turned towards the woman and looked her over then back to Lucifer. "How the hell?" John said simply as Hera walked up towards Lucifer. "She was blessed into being by, your father, you fell in love with each other, you got her pregnant, your father gave you a wedding, to where your father gave her immortal and wings like her husband the devil himself." She said simply as Jason just turned and looked at her and watched. "Did I miss something?" Lucifer and Chloe both shook their heads. "That about covers it." Hera smiled softly. "Good."

Hera said as she walked pass every one and stepped behind the bar. She grabbed a glass and the bottle of vodka. She poured herself a shot and down it before she sighed softly. "I'm stuck in this year when I am really from twenty thirty-two. And I can't get back since Merlin and Madame Xanadu, both locked that point in time." Lucifer looked at John then. "Merlin isn't in hell he left on his own free will century's ago." Hera poured herself another shot before she downed that too. "Merlin can't unlock it anyway and Madame Xanadu will not either." Lucifer looked at her. "Why can't Merlin?" Hera looked at him. "Because Xanadu has him locked up for her own use. And she will not let him go just so he could help me." Chloe walked around the bar and placed a hand on her arm to keep her from picking up the bottle again. "Why can't this Xan person unlocked it for you?" Hera sighed softly. "Lets see everyone is vanishing from the multiverse, and other reason's." She said simply as she looked at them before she left her empty glass and bottle at the bar and walked away from everyone. "Is there anything you can do to break this lock on her time period?" Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No its whatever they wanted for it to be unlocked." Hera sat down and stared quietly at nothing.

Everyone was talking about what was going to happen now. Hera placed her hands on her head. "Shut up." She said softly at first as she put her head down. But whoever she was hearing seemed to be getting louder in her head before she got up quickly knocking over the chair she had been in. Everyone turned towards her as she started to flash between herself and a cloaked figure. "You can't run from me Hera." Hera growled as she stood there as they could tell that the cloaked figure wore a purple cloak. "We are the same. And until you accept that I will take everything from you Hera." At that one point Hera and the cloaked person could be seen by at the same time by everyone. "You are me." Hera stood there calmly looking at her. "I am me Circe. I am not you." Circe growled at her as she raised her hand over her head, revealing a dagger in her hands towards the Hera's head. Before the others could react Hera quickly moved closer and with a purple glowing hand of hers shoved her hand through her chest. "You haven't won yet demon lover." She said with disgust as she vanished from sight then. Hera turned to look at everyone slowly with sadness in her eyes. "I am or was Circe." She turned and went to walk towards the stairs. "I don't care who you were. Or I should say I won't care when we meet again Hera." Hera turned and looked at Jason who smiled at her. Sara blinked slightly when Gideon spoke to her.

"Captain there is a problem back in central city, Starling city, and London, England as well too." Sara looked at Hera. "Do you think the ghost can cause problem's?" Hera shook her head slightly. "Now, since I am here now, no. But if she knew a way to contact her past self who's still alive at this current time, then yes." Sara looked at Hera. "You're not coming. I can't trust you and Jason you can come if you want to." Everyone headed out as Jason went to open his mouth to say something and Hera shook her head slightly and looked him in the eyes. "Go help them Jason please for me." He nodded his head before he kissed her on the top of her head. "Alright." He turned as he walked out of the club then. Chloe turned and looked at Hera. "What are you going to do now?" Hera shook her head slightly as she sat down and laid her head down on the table. "Lay here for now." She said softly as Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly. "Why did they do this to Circe?" Hera looked at him. "Because Ares still cared for her some. And at the wish of his daughter, her mother was reborn to finally find her happily ever after." She rolled her eyes. "But my father resented me and I became almost as broken as her." Chloe watched her for a moment. "Who kept you from falling into darkness?" Hera smiled. "Sasha, she's a great friend even with who her father is." She smirked softly as she glanced at Lucifer. "What?" Hera and Chloe snickered softly. "You're having a daughter."

Lucifer's eyes grew wide as he looked at his wife. "Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes." Lucifer had to quickly sit down, finding out about this. "Um, am I a good dad?" Hera smiled softly. "You spoil your little princess rotten." Chloe shook her head slightly. "Sounds like him too. I hope she ends up with someone she can love for the end of time." Hera just smiled softly knowing that to be true. "If I had some way of contacting those in my time period I could get help for them." Chloe smiled softly as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and put it down before her. "We can put it in Lucifer's safe. I'm sure he will tell his little princess how to open it?" Hera nodded her head slightly as she wrote out a long message and sealed it up. She followed Chloe and Lucifer up to the penthouse where she handed it over to Lucifer. He put it in the safe as they sat down to wait to see if anything would happen. Chloe turned and looked at Hera then. "You did tell them where you are currently right?" Hera nodded her head slightly. "Yes, I did." She said simply as they all sat there and waited for something or someone to show up then.

Meanwhile, three hours earlier everyone was suited up as they listened to what Sara tell them who they were fighting. "I don't know her power level." John said as Jason looked at them. "Ethrigan wants to remove her head from her body." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I have to agree with him on that matter." Oliver just looked at him funny. "You will understand later." He said simply as Iris spoke up then. "It seems Circe has an army with her." Everyone turned to look at her. "Who?" Iris looked at the screen again before she looked up at them. "Us." Cisco shook his head slightly. "This is nuts were basically fighting our olderselfs I guess and a witch." Cisco sighed softly. "Who spiked my breakfast this morning?" Joe muttered softly. "I feel like that back when the metahuman's first started to show up." Oliver shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter, we need to stop this and then deal with Hera." Everyone agreed and they went out to try and take on their older self's them. During these three hours Kara and Clark and others from earth thirty two showed up to help and find out what was going on. It wasn't long until Circe had almost everyone's younger self captured and caged up like wild animal's. Circe smirked as she looked at them. "I told Hera I would take everything she cares about from her. Killing all of you slowly and painfully will be fun." She turned when she saw Jason Blood holding his side. "You I should kill you both as you stand here before me. Kneel before me and I might let you live Jason."

Jason took a firm stance and he heard John muttered. "Oh, now it's going to get good." Everyone in the cell turned towards him with a funny look on their faces. Jason opened his mouth and everyone turned to look at him as he spoke. "Gone! Gone! O form of man And rise the demon Etrigan!" He said as he fell to his knee's as the fire formed around him as the form of Jason was now replaced by Etrigan the demon. "You have messed with the wrong person." He roared at her as fire shot out of his mouth towards her. Circe snapped her fingers as the older Oliver Queen shot fire extinguisher foam arrow's at him. Etrigan growled as he tried to break out of it as the older hero's put him in a cell around him. Circe sat down and laughed darkly as she looked at everyone in cages. "Poor little girl she will never be born. If she is I will keep her under my boot heel where she belongs." Etrigan growled before Circe looked at him. "You nor Jason will ever be freed from that little cage of yours. Besides, I plan to hand this world over to Ares he so love war." She said with a rather wicked smirk. "And sex." Etrigan gagged then. "Stop your going to make us sick." He said before he muttered softly "The battle now is fought and won. Jason Blood with me is done." And Etrigan withdrew back into Jason Blood once again. "What fool would sleep with you?" Circe growled at him. "If I could kill you now I..." She turned her head sharply as she heard wings coming this way as well as someone flying quickly this way as well too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who do you think is all showing up? (Yes, besides the king of hell himself)


	6. Is this the end or not?

Everyone turned as Lucifer and two people dressed up one as Superman and the other as Supergirl. Lucifer held a person in black cloths with purple flecks in it. Circe glared darkly at them. Lucifer stood behind the girl in black and purple outfit while the male dressed as Superman placed a girl down with blonde hair, but wore jeans, a t shirt and a leather jacket. Almost all the males in the area had eyes just for her and her own well expect Jason who looked at everyone standing there. The girl dressed as Supergirl placed a young man who wore a brown trench coat, an ACDC shirt, and has short spiky blonde hair on his head and a rather killer smile on his face. Just as Nora Allen-West ran up beside them carrying another female with blonde hair and the same color of brown eyes as the male in the trench coat. "Oh look a little band of children coming to take me on and the devil himself how... Cute." The girl in black stepped forward slightly and removed her hood and face mask. "YOU!" Circe hissed at her Hera. "Yes me your worst nightmare in the flesh. Did you really think I wouldn't come here to stop you myself with back up?"

Circe snorted slightly. "Who do you think you are?" Hera gave a grin that was more at home on someone else's face. She cocked her head slightly as she clearly spoke to her. "I'm my father's daughter." She said simply as Circe lashed out at Hera with her magic as Hera crossed her arms in front of her face. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Circe shouted at Hera as she took the blunt of the magic. "Because you can't hurt me and that scares you Circe." She said before she gave her a rather wicked smile as Hera stepped closer towards Circe. "Good night Circe." She said simply as Circe looked at her funny, just as Circe was stabbed from behind and her eyes grew wide as she turned around to see who had done it. Ares stood there glaring down at her. "Enough Circe. This time around you will not take anything from her." Circe muttered softly as she fell back into Ares arms. "I lied." She said as she coughed slightly. "I didn't take them." She said simply as she died in Ares arms. "This is all I can do to help." He said before he took Circe's body away and her soul too. Hera turned as she noticed everyone was out of the cells now. Hera waved slightly at Sara, who walked towards her and pulled her in a hug, but the older version's of everyone just stood there mindlessly staring at nothing. "Thank you." Hera smiled softly as she slipped free and poked the older version of Cisco and nothing happened at all. "Odd." She waved her hand in front of their faces too. "Earth to everyone. ET phone home now?" But nothing happened as she moved further into the group as the others stood there looking at their older version's.

Hera stood in front of someone and poked him a few times. "Daddy?" She asked, staring at him. Everyone walked around to see who she was calling daddy and everyone stood there stunned to see Hera with her arms wrapped around Oliver Queen's waist. "I'm sorry daddy please wake up." She said again as he just stood there not moving. "Hera?" She turned sharply to see the younger Oliver Queen is standing there holding his hands out to her. "Come here." Hera turned and walked over to the younger version of her father and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry daddy." Oliver smiled softly and patted her on her head. "For what?" Hera sniffled slightly. "For following you into the world of hero's instead of becoming a normal person like William." Oliver smiled softly. "I would think my older self would say he wouldn't want his children to be hurt in the same line of business as he did." Hera nodded her head slightly. "Now tell us why you think this is still your fault?" Hera sighed softly before she dried her face. "You mean besides the fight I had with Pandora about did she cause all the issues of my time period before we returned her soul back to its resting place. Or the long drawn out talk I had with the Phantom Stranger." She looked at Lucifer who stood there watching her. "You might remember him as Judas Iscariot." Lucifer wrinkled his nose slightly. "I recall, I wanted his soul. But powers to be had other idea's for it. Sadly father does what he wants how he wants to do with anything at all."

Hera sighed softly. "Or the even longer talk I had with James Corrigan and the Spectre that resides within him." John shuttered slightly and muttered a curse under his breath over that name. Hera sighed softly before she spoke again. "If it wasn't Circe that made everyone vanish, then it was me and me alone." Oliver took a hold of her shoulders then. "I'm sure it wasn't you Hera." Felicity pulled Hera into a hug. "We will help you with this." She pulled back and gave her a concerned look. "I am the mother right?" Hera laughed softly. "Hi mom." She said with a smile before Felicity sighed softly and pulled Hera into another hug. "We should put everyone in a less opened area right?" She asked, looking at everyone before everyone stopped when there was evil laughing coming from the shadow's. "Pretty little pet shouldn't leave her toy's lying around." Everyone turned and looked as a tall male with blue skin and slightly pointed ears too. "Hello little pet." Hera glared at him before she turned her head slightly. "Nora get everyone out of here, even the older version's of our parents." Nora nodded her head slightly as she tagged Barry on the arm to help her. Oliver opened his mouth to say something before he was whisked away. Once everyone was safely away Oliver finished what he was going to say, trying to catch his breath. "We should be helping her." He took a few deep breaths along with others. "I think she's faster than you Barry." Barry chuckled softly over the whole thing as others glared at him.

Nora looked at Oliver. "Your daughter is a great fighter." She said simply as she looked over at her friends. "Johnny what, do you and Anna think, should we go help?" Johnny turned and looked at Anna, who just smirked a John like smirk at each other then at Nora. "What do you think love?" They said at the same time as Sara laughed softly. "They sound like John." Nora smirked softly as Anna looked at Sara. "We are just different mothers." Johnny winked at Sara before he looked at the boy and girl dressed as Superman and Supergirl. "Well, Jon and Alura what do you two have to say on this matter?" Jon smiled with his hands across his chest and a smirk on his lips like his mother. "I say we save our earths what about you cuz?" Alura tilted her head slightly like her mother. "I say it's time the children protect the multiverse." Everyone looked at Lucifer who was staring at Sasha. "Will the devil and the half devil get with the program here?" Sasha giggled softly before she kissed Lucifer on his cheek. "Come on daddy and show how bad the devil you can be?" Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly as someone snorted and muttered. "He's just a man with wings?" Lucifer popped his neck as he walked away from the group with the children. He turned as he shifted into his true form and everyone gasped at the sight. "Oh lord." Lucifer smirked darkly. "No, my father isn't here right now just his son Lucifer." He looked at them. "Whoever isn't immortal and the children should stay here. Or you risk them never being born and they wouldn't want that now would you?"

Everyone took off, leaving the adults from this time period as Clark looked at Kara. "She's your mini you." Kara smirked softly before she looked at Clark. "Two guesses on who, Jon's mother is." She said with a roll of her eyes before she punched him in the arm. Felicity looked at everyone. "I know we are risking our lives here but I think we should help." She turned and looked at Cisco. "Can you open a breach into Star Lab'? I will keep an eye on everyone from there." Cisco nodded his head and opened a breach for her. Felicity kissed Oliver on the lips. "Save Hera Oli." She said simply before she walked through the breach with Iris. Oliver looked at Jason. "No making a move on Hera until she is an adult. I don't care if you are a host to a demon or not." Jason smirked softly. "I understand him not too much." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "We should go." He said before, everyone ran out of the building after the children. Once they got there Jon was knocked out along with Anna and Alura as well. The blueish elf from earlier had about a dozen or so purple arrow's through him. Hera and Johnny stood in a magic circle with Lucifer and Sasha on the ground breathing heavily. "Hera you got to get Johnny to stop." Sasha stood up slowly as she looked at Hera. "One of you is going to die if you do this?" Oliver stood there looking up at his daughter. "Get out of there now." Hera smiled sadly at her father and Jason. She heard Johnny finish the spell and she quickly shoved him out of the portal. "Sorry Johnny your ride with your two mom's and dad are still going on." Johnny looked up at Hera. "You asked me to do this Hera and now you will not let me finish it?"

Hera looked past everyone towards Star Lab's and then down at them. "To fix everything Johnny, that's what Merlin wanted me to do for this." Johnny muttered softly. "He's a wind bag." Hera smiled softly. "True." Jason walked up to her. "Why?" He asked her simply. Hera smiled sadly again. "Circe has caused them to start to unravel its self since people started to vanish. They have been found but time still needs to be fixed." She looked at Oliver. "Star Lab's is going to explode with mom and Iris inside it. Don't be cruel to your daughter please, daddy." She said something as Barry turned and took off for Star Lab's. "To late Barry its time for the multiverse to reset and become one." She stood there staring at nothing as the tears started to fall down her face before she screamed bloody murder just as Star Lab's exploded as everyone stared at her. Her last words before everything went white for everyone. "Jason my answer was yes, oh yes." When the light was returned there was no one there the building still stood. But there was no people, no heroes, no villains, not even the children of the future there. It was as if something came along and swept it all away, leaving nothing in its wake. Suddenly all the buildings around the world started to shift or grow or change in its place. Soon the night time came and still the changes took place. It was then morning and people started their day, unaware of what just happened. Lucifer rolled over and snuggled into his very pregnant bride. He kissed her softly on her cheek and muttered softly. "Keep that up Chloe and I will give you my morning wood." He chuckled softly as she reached back to smack him in the face. "Cut it out you pervert."


	7. A reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the earth's are now one. Batman, Superman, Supergirl, etc are now on one earth and this is the next day.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he nuzzled against his wife. "Never." Chloe smirked softly over the whole thing. She looked at him. "You're going to spoil our child aren't you?" Lucifer bent his head and kissed his wife on her lips. "What do you think love?" Chloe sighed softly over the whole thing. "Yep spoiled rotten like the father." She said with a smirk as Lucifer laughed softly. "I am not spoiled." He said laughing as he smiled down at her. Chloe reached up and patted him on his cheek. "Come on, it's time to get up. I feel like we have been in bed for a whole day." Lucifer looked over at the clock and shrugged. "I guess so." He got up and helped his wife up as they walked out of their bedroom and headed towards the kitchen to get breakfast. Lucifer started to cook breakfast as Chloe turned the tv on. "This just in our city was just saved by Batman, who knew." Chloe rolled her eyes as she changed the channel and found a report that said Superman had attacked a military base during the night and broke someone out. Chloe sighed softly as she flipped for a while through the new's. "Oh Star Lab's has just exploded." Lucifer turned his head towards the tv as he put the bowl down on the table.

Outside Star Lab's Barry and Oliver were trying to dig it out. "IRIS!" Barry cried out and Oliver cried out. "FELICITY!" Before long both women were found knocked out. They took their wives to the hospital and were both checked over. The doctor came out to speak to both of the men. "Mr. Allen?" Barry looked at the doctor. "Yes?" The doctor smiled at him. "She's fine, she's perfectly healthy and congrats." Barry looked at her funny. "Huh?" The doctor blinked slightly at him. "I take it you didn't know your wife is pregnant?" Barry shook his head slightly. "No, I didn't know." The doctor smiled softly at him. "Well your wife is also perfectly healthy as well Mr. Queen and she is also pregnant." Both men moved to head to their wives when the doctor stopped Oliver. "One moment Mr. Queen." Oliver turned and looked at her. "Yes?" The doctor opened a file and looked at something before the doctor spoke. "Your wife may not be able to carry the child to full term. I am sorry about that, but you should think about aborting now before the problem's rise up later." Oliver shook his head slightly. "If I know my wife, doc. Then she will carry the child no matter what." The doctor looked at him sharply. "But the child will end up being born at the worst misshapen if not a metahuman." Oliver looked at him sternly. "You sound like a racist doctor." Was all he said as he walked away from the doctor and poked his head into his wife's room. "I love you." He said with a grin at his wife. Felicity smiled back at him and placed a hand on her stomach. "We should tell William soon he is going to be a big brother." Oliver smirked at her. "We will. Since your fine, we can get out of here and away from the racist doctor." Felicity looked at him funny and Oliver told her what happened. "Bastard." Oliver laughed softly as he looked at his wife with pure love in his eyes for her.

Kara yawned softly as she woke up slowly as she reached out for the person that was in her bed with her. She found nothing there as she slowly sat up and found Querl Dox sitting at the end of her bed fully dressed. Querl turned towards her as she sat up, but Kara didn't let the sheets fall down her chest into her lap. "What is it?" Querl looked at her. "It's safe for me to go home. So I am going to go back now to my own time period." He stood up and didn't say anything and Kara just sat there trying to get her brain to start to work. She didn't move until she heard the front door shut and that was when the nausea, then and vomiting kicked in for her as she rushed to the bathroom toilet. After she was done throwing up, she stood there looking in the mirror and only two words came out of her mouth. "Oh no." She didn't know what she was going to do now after all of this.

John walked out of Sara Lance's bedroom after a rather strange night. One he can barely recall too. It seems he had hot sex with her with no condom on, while her girlfriend watched them. John had quietly left mentally shaking his head over that as he walked back to his room. He dialed his ex's number. "Zantana can we talk?" She yawned softly over the phone. "Sure, if you don't mind if I'm drinking coffee you did wake me up after all John." John smirked softly then. "Sorry, and I will be right over." He turned and left the ship for his ex's place then.

Jason sat in his office trying to read his novel as he felt Etrigun was rather unsettled about something. 'What's wrong?' He mentally asked the demon within himself. 'I don't know, something just doesn't feel right?' Jason put his book down and sighed softly as he looked around his office. "I don't know either I just know your right." He finally admitted to himself just as the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up. "Jason we need to talk." Jason blinked slightly as he looked at the walk across from him. "About what Xanadu?" He asked, wondering if that was the reason why he felt like something was off or well wrong with this feeling him and Etrigun felt. "Our fates are changing Jason and mine is leading me elsewhere." Jason blinked slightly over that comment. "And mine?" Xanadu sighed softly. "Finding you both the perfect mate is coming with moonlight. I have to go now someone is coming in to see me now." Jason opened his mouth slightly to say something but thought against it. "Alright." He muttered as he hung up the phone and stared at the wall as he muttered to himself and to Etrigun. "Is coming with moonlight what the heck is that supposed to mean?" He sighed softly as he shrugged his shoulders slightly. 'Do you understand?' Etrigun laughed softly. 'She was great in bed, but trying to understand her sometimes just hurt my head.' Jason just cracked up laughing before he picked up his book and went back to his reading. Trying to ignore the fact that something was still off was still with him.

Clark landed in his apartment, he shared with his girlfriend Lois as she dished up his favorite meal. "Saved the day again, Smallville?" Clark chuckled softly as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned over his shoulder and kissed her cheek. "You're still my favorite save Lois." He said with his charming smile as she turned around to look at him. "Ha, ha Clark. Just because Lex and others keep on stealing me." Clark grinned at her before he tilted his head looking at her. "Something is off what is it?" He asked her as Lois blinked slightly. "I wanted to tell you over dinner, Clark." She lightly smacked him in the chest for that. "I'm pregnant." Clark blinked slightly at her like she grew a third head. "Clark?" She asked him again before Clark blinked again and grinned at her. "I'm thrilled I'm well beyond thrilled." He kissed her deeply on the lips and spun her around before he placed her back down. "You're going to mess with what I was going to say?" Lois blinked slightly as Clark steps back and kneels before her. "Lois will you do me the honor and become my wife?" Lois bent down and kissed him on the lips. "What do you think Smallville?" Clark blinked slightly. "Words Lois, please?" Lois smiled softly. "A little bit of punishment for you." She kissed him again before she spoke again. "Yes Clark always yes." he put pulled the ring out from behind his back or well made it look like that as he opened the box and put the ring on her finger as he stood up and danced slightly back and forth with her. "I love you Lois always." Lois smiled softly into his chest. "I know Smallville I know. Now let's eat or this pregnant lady will get gather cranky." Clark chuckled as he took the food to the table then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still a flashforward to do yet. Maybe a little sex you never know >.> I do, but you don't :P


	8. Eighteen years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of humor in this chapter as Sasha, Hera, and Jason at the fair.

Eighteen years later outside a medieval fair, a girl stood alone as she held a phone up against her ear. "Yes daddy, I won't be alone with this. Sasha will be coming with some help. I love you call you later." She smiled as she hung up the phone then and put it away in her pocket. She stood there looking at everyone going to the fair as she heard someone clear their voice behind her. "Hera?" She turned and smiled at Sasha. "Good to see you can make it." She turned and looked at the rather well-dressed male with the red hair and a white streak in it. "Hi, I'm, Hera Thea Queen and you are?" The male smiled at her and held out his hand to her. "I'm Jason Blood by the way." His notice twitched as he picked up the smell of Hera as they shook hands and stared into each other's eyes then. 'Mate.' came up in his head from Etrigun and he mentally had to shove him back. 'She's eighteen and unlike century's ago people would do. I'm not dragging a teenager away from their mother and father.' Etrigun muttered softly over the whole thing. 'Unless you want to be run out of town lets just try and behave, please?' Jason smirked softly over the whole thing as he heard him mutter. 'Fine you stupid human rules.'

Sasha smirked softly as she looked between the two of them. "Alright, we should head in and check the place for that artifact. I swear I wish dad told me what it looked like. He just said you will know it when you see it. And don't hurt anyone if they get close to me." She said right before she pushed her sunglasses onto her face and looked at them. "Well its better than nothing and it doesn't work on you anyway Jason thankfully. Could be worse." Jason muttered softly. "Thank goodness it doesn't. Its one reason why he asked me to go besides the fact Etrigun might fall for it." He chuckled softly hearing cursing in his head as he took the girls arms in his. "Let's go." He said simply as they walked into the fair together. Sasha giggled softly as she walked beside Hera as she whispered into her ear. "I think he likes you Hera." Hera blushed and shook her head slightly. "No, Sasha." Her friend elbowed her in the side as the girls giggled and talked quietly to each other. 'She likes you.' Jason mentally chuckled to himself. 'Yes, but we are still not going to drag her off like a caveman.' He looked up sharply and almost growled when she called another male's name. "Johnny and Anna I didn't know you two were coming to help or are you two forced to spend time together again?" Johnny looked annoyed towards Anna who just glared back at him. "Forced." Sasha laughed softly. "How is your guy's dad doing?" Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares." Anna glared at him. "Daddy's fine he's back home babysitting the twins."

Sasha and Hera stared at her. "His or something else's twins?" Anna laughed softly. "His with my mother." Hera shook her head slightly as Johnny muttered something under his breath. "JOHNNY! Don't make us have to wash your mouth out with soap." Johnny turned towards the angry female's voice. "Sorry, mom." He said to his birth mother who was standing next to her wife. "Really Johnny you know better than that son." Ava said to him. Johnny looked at Ava. "Sorry, mom." He said again to his other mother. "You should enjoy spending time with your sister." Zatanna ran up beside Sara and Ava than. "Sorry I had to clean up that mess back there." Sara told her what happened and Zatanna sighed softly. "Johnny why don't you start joining your sister in her magically training. You both will be on the same level as each other if that's okay Sara?" Sara looked at Johnny who just stared up at her. "Alright but only if you stop being mean to your sister. Deal?" Johnny nodded his head slightly before he hugged his mothers and then his stepmother. "Thanks." Anna pats Johnny on his head slightly. "Come on." She said before she pulled her brother away from the mother's with clear mischief in her eyes." Zatanna sighed softly. "I would have an easier time if she was born with no magic in her." They turned towards Sasha, Hera, and Jason. "Do you need..." Just then there was smoke coming out of the tent behind someone and chickens came running out clearly pissed. "Help." Zatanna finally finished before her, Sara, and Ava stalked towards the tent clearly pissed.

Hera turned and looked at Sasha and both girls cracked up laughing as Jason stood there chuckling. Jason turned and walked over to a table and saw an old ring laying there and smiled softly seeing it. He paid for it and almost dropped it when Hera walked up beside him. "What did you buy?" Jason showed it to her and Hera smiled softly. "Its beautiful was it your mothers?" She asked suddenly and Jason looked at her strangely. "How do you know that?" Hera smiled at him with a rather knowing smile. "I have my ways." She said simply as they walked away to stay beside Sasha as they finally made it to the item they were asked to look into. "It was just a painting of Lucifer himself back before he came Lucifer and was just Samael the morningstar. "Its just a normal painting isn't it?" Hera asked Sasha who just nodded her head slightly. "Yes." Sasha paid for it and they took it back to Sasha's car. "That was fun." They all agreed to. Sasha got into the car as Hera looked at Jason. "Too bad I'm going to college in two days." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before she turned and got into the car then. Jason stood there watching her as she drove off then and he shook his head slightly. 'You're whipped.' Jason walked away and muttered softly to himself. "You are too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its possible the next chapter could be last.


	9. Forward March.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to be forward with a guy. And a mystery wrapped up in a wicked little package for them to unwrap.

Four years later Hera walked into Jason's office as he sat there reading a book. "Jason?" She said sweetly as he looked up sharply at her. "Oh Hera, what's wrong?" Hera smiled softly at him as she walked up to his desk. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for Sasha's wedding?" Jason blinked slightly. "I didn't know she was getting married?" Hera nodded her head slightly. "Yes to Eros." Jason blinked slightly. "As in Cupid?" Hera nodded her head slightly. "Yes and the same guy too." He chuckled softly. "Your boyfriend couldn't come?" He said looking down at his book again. "I don't have a boyfriend. I thought I would ask the guy I like instead." Jason turned his chair around. "And he said no?" Hera shook her head slightly at him. "He hasn't answered me and he's acting like a child right now too." Jason shrugged his shoulders slightly over the whole thing. 'Your an idiot.' He heard in his head. Hera sighed softly before she placed her purse down and walked around his desk. "Your an idiot Jason." She said simply as she took his book from him and placed it down. She straddled his lap and sat down in his lap and looked at him. "I'm asking you?" Jason's hands came up to her waist to keep her in place as he looked at her. "Why?" Hera's eyes twinkled as they shifted briefly to purple and then back again.

"I like you and I think you both really like me too." She said simply. "Besides waiting for you to make a move Jason I would grow old and die over here first before you did." Jason could hear Etrigun laughing in his head. 'Our mate is right.' Jason looked annoyed at her. "You're young you don't know what you want." He went to move her off his lap before he found his arms dragged and pinned behind his chair. "Sorry, Etrigun but he's being an idiot." She said before Jason could say anything she kissed him deeply on his lips then. She pulled back a while later and looked at him. "Do you get the point Jason or do I need to make it even clearer right now?" Jason blinked slightly as he looked at her. "Are you going to molest me or something if I don't say yes I understand?" Hera tilted her head slightly as she looked at him. "Yes. Though I don't think Etrigun would mind so much in the end." She giggled softly. "We will take this day by day." Etrigun groaned. 'She's on our lap right now ready and willing. And you want to take it day by day?' Jason snorted before Hera kissed him again as he felt the hold on his hands let go. He came around and gently pulled her off of him. "Hera?" She smiled at him before she stood up. "You can pick me up tomorrow." She said walking towards her purse. Jason blinked slightly. "For what the wedding is in two months?" She picked up her purse and turned and looked at him with a smile. "Our date silly." She waved slightly before she walked out of his office and then his house.

Jason just sat there stunned. "What the hell just happened?" He said aloud as he heard Etrigun cracking up laughing in his head. 'Shut up you didn't get it either.' Etrigun chuckled. 'I was enjoying my self as was you.' Jason put his head on the table. 'She's young far to young for either one of us.' Etrigun shrugged his shoulders slightly. 'She doesn't seem to mind. But she is still pure and its pure heaven I can't wait to take her over and over again.' Jason shook his head slightly. 'You just want to have sex with her don't you?' Etrigun smirked softly. 'So do you human.' Jason mentally shook his head and sat up as he went back to his reading and tried to forget what happened and what the demon kept teasing him about. And that wasn't going as well as he hoped for either.

The next night Jason showed up on time for there date slightly worried it was a hoax or something. But it turned out it wasn't and they had a lovely time over the course of the two months leading up to the wedding. There was no sex for those two month's just Jason finally getting his act together and kissing Hera on the lips. And a couple times Etrigun had kissed her as well though unlike Jason he did enjoy grabbing her ass as well too.

The wedding of Eros and Sasha Morningstar went smoothly and you could see there was love in the air for the whole night. Hera sat with Jason at first beside him and then later in his own lap. He didn't seem to mind at all besides he already had his death threat from Oliver Queen multi times by now. Hera bounced off his lap when it was time to do the flower toss. She stood in the center as Jason watched her laugh and try to catch it. He smirked softly as she pouted over the fact she didn't get it. She walked back to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "That was fun." She said happily as they sat together as the waited for the new couple to leave. It was hours later when Hera turned and whispered softly into his ear. "Come on I will make it up to you." She stood up and held out her hand to him. He reached out and took it as they walked out hand in hand. Once they were outside Hera turned and looked at him. "What is bothering you, Jason. All night it seems like something has been bothering you." Jason looked at her and pulled her up against him. 

"You have been hiding something from everyone spill." Hera blinked slightly. "What do you think I am hiding from you?" Jason looked at her. "How did you know Sasha was going to end up with Eros for starters." Hera smiled softly. "Let's just say I have a connection with the old multiverse." Jason looked at her funny. "Huh?" Hera smiled softly. "Okay, I will put it this way instead. There once was a broken child who went back in time. To save everyone she loves she had to reset the multiverse. After the reset, she was no longer broken but still recalled her other timeline and the man she loves. And wants to have a lot of hot sex with." She said with a smile. "Does that help?" Jason sighed softly. "No, but I give up now the hot sex sounds better than a killer headache." He took a hold of her hand and walked off with her as she smirked as they went.

Hera turned her head to look back and winked. "Sometimes a girl has to make her own happy ending. Even getting hot sex out of the whole deal too." THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da the end. :D

**Author's Note:**

> So who do you think if you haven't read the other Broken story's. That is Aphrodite, Jack Frost, and Moonlight really is.


End file.
